rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle and the Tales of Arabian Legends
Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying's immortal witches cousins Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin were been kidnapped by the three evil Sirems, so Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends and Huaxing, Shanying and Friends and saves them from the trio with the help of a demi-genie named Shalyarah and an angha-like human lady named Marcela Cardenald. Plot Once upon a time in Minesota, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell and their good witches Huaxing, Shanying, their cousins Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin, Hawazaki, Pinyin, Ddureiyo and Nei'er tells the story about Turkey, 1819, was a demi-genie named Shalyarah Hakebim and she saves two young children from three evil Sirens (Marbely, Garzibon and Sheykiq aliases the Sirems) whose brainwashing peoples and animals including aliens like Rocky and Bullwinkle's friends Gidney and Cloyd so they told them and their friends that the Sirems have take over the United Arab Emirates and hypnotizes the presidents, occupations and peoples but Rocky has an idea so he, Bullwinkle and the gang to go get Karen Sympathy and Penny Peterson to go with them and then they can get them and the immortal heroes came to help Miss Marcela Cardenal and her best friend Shalyarah to stop Marbely, Garzibon and Sheykiq after Huaxing, Shanying and Friends has tell finished to tell the story about 1819 in Turkey. Meanwhile, Rocky, Bullwinkle Karen and their friends have to see Marcela Cardenald who can help them to find her best friends and warns her because the Sirems are gonna to kidnaps Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin after they've killed Sherman's parents before he adopted Mr. Peabody and then she takes him to one of the New York buildings and Mr. Peabody has find Sherman and adopted him as his son. Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, their cousins, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er told Marcela that the Sirems use their powers like flying, swimming, hypnotism/brainwashing, mind control, shapeshifting, singing and dancing and they were banished inside a carving furniture. Suddenly, Marbley, Garzibon and Sheykiq in their serpent-like dinosaur creature came to traps Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends and told them that they want to kidnaps Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin, but Gidney and Cloyd came and they told the three sirens that they cannot do that. But the Sirems won't cause they can do that, so they began to kidnaps Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin and they left them and returning to their lair. After that the Sirem have kidnaps the witches cousins, Huaxing, Shanying and Friends free Rocky, Bullwinkle and Friends with the help of Gidney and Cloyd and told them that the Sirems have kidnaps Zhang-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin and then they take them to the lair. But Karen and Penny came to see Rocky and Bullwinkle and the gang and told them that they can help them to help Shalyara who was turning into a genie and traps inside a magic lamp. The gang started to search for Marcela's best friend and then they saw a bright gold magic lamp on the table so they rub the lamp and then suddenly it was magical cloud of smoke came from it, and the young genie lady Shalyarah appeared and she thank everyone for free her, but Mr. Peabody told her that she is a genie and she can grant them three wishes so every genies can grants three wishes each time to their future masters and mistresses what they want to wish for. As Shalyarah can take Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends on a magic carpet ride and they called it a "filly carpet" it have a car's controler as they have to rescue the witches cousins. Meanwhile 5 second later, Shalyarah, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are on the magic carpet ride to go to the Sirem's lair whose plans to take over the world using their hypnotic power to capture victims and turns them into controling slaves and gets very wicked and power hungry, so Marbley said to Garzibon and Sheykiq that they will steals their minds from everyone in the world, they will be undestructible just like their plan. Suddenly, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and the gang hear some voices of the witches cousins, they came to rescue them and untied them, but Marbley, Garzibon and Sheykiq glared angrily because they were not very happy of them. Shalyarah told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to use their protective gear and they are all ready to protect their minds and eyes. Unfortunately, Mr. Peabody was been brainwashed by the Sirems's dance and hypnotism, he became a slave because he didn't protect his mind and eyes. Sherman asks Mr. Peabody that can he hear to him. The Sirems brainwashed Sherman and Dudley too so they can controlled them and Mr. Peabody and their slaved minions's eyes glowing green and swirling because the heroes forgot to protect minds and eyes. They orders to them to detroy Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Penny, Nell, the immortal gang, Marcella and her best friend, but Karen and Penny told Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley that they're their friends. Mr. Peabody grabbed Karen, Sherman grabbed Penny and Dudley grabbed Nell, but Rocky and Bullwinkle told the Sirems that it not very nice to hypnosis people and controling them, they ordered them to let them go, but Marbley refuse so she, Garzibon and Sheykiq tolds Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley to tied Karen, Penny and Nell and captures again Zhan-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin and inprisoned Rocky, Bullwinkle, the immortal gang, Marcella and Shalyarah inside a cage. Later, the Sirems told them that their plan is to capture everyone in America and traps Princess Stella in Turkish and after they will using their brainwashing machine to attacks the peoples of the world and controlling them. Rocky was very furious of them because they have brainwashing three of their friends and they have to find away to free their friends but how? Then suddenly, Crusader Rabbit and his sidekick, Rags the Tiger came with Blaineley, Furry, Mia, Micheal, Bobby, Fern, Miss Poodle and Marissa and they came to save Rocky, Bullwinkle, the Immortal gang, Marcella and Shalyarah unlocking with a key, and then they have to find away to free Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley from the Sirems spell and save Karen, Penny and Nell. Meanwhile in the other place, the vice-president knows Elianelle Kadusci and the president R.S. Gransley came from the United States of America see Princess Stella who is an orphan, and the others in Turkish, until that the Sirems and their hypnotized/slaved minions came to capture them and traps Stella in a cage, so they are ready to use their brainwashing machine around the world and activated it. Suddenly, somebodies turn off the machine and it's Rocky, Bullwinkle, Marcella, Shalyarah, Crusader, Rags, Miss Poodle, Marissa, Fern and the Immortal Heroes whose came to stop them, but the Sirems glared at them and asks how they dare to stop their machine, and then suddenly its was turn off by Blaineley, Furry, Mia, Micheal and Bobby. After the machine has been destroyed, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley awakened and they don't know what happened to them, but the Sirems cannot hear that so they transformed themselves into a three headed serpent-like dinosaur monster. But Zhan-Ye-Qi and Zhen-Kuai-Lin ask them what have they done with Sherman's real parents the Sirems told them that they have murdered them since many years ago and that pesky creature take him to their enemy has adopted him but Mr. Peabody told the Sirems that he had won to adopt Sherman in the court of the law, he has taking him home after Marcella has take in other place. But the angha-like fairy thinks about the flashback where Marecella takes Sherman and escapes with him while the Sirems kills his real parents to death. An now she was cursing by them and turns her into an angha and the only way is to break the Sirem's spell so Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends used the bucket of water to melt them all down and they did. After that the three shrews were been melted, Marcella's angha form turns back into a clothing human form as she use her gadget to vaccumed them inside it, as Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends want to wish to free Kadusci, Gransley and Stella from the trap and capture, and Shalyah grants them and she use her powers to free Kadusci, Gransley and Stella from this trap and she did it. Stella told her and Marcella that the gang had saved the world from those mean sirens so they won't bother the world again. Nell and Penny are so happy that Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley are released from the spell so the immortal heroes and their normal friends can return to America with them and tell everyone what did they did is for thanks the best friends to save Arabia and they all live happily ever after. The End! Category:Movies Category:Animated films